On the Mend
by sarahjeancinema
Summary: Regina struggles to aid her son Henry in his battle with cancer and finds one of her only remaining options in his treatment to be finding his biological mother. Little does Regina know that his birth-mother is in closer proximity to the Boston Children's Hospital than she initially thinks. Eventual Swan Queen. Rating may change as story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for taking your time out to read this. I was watching a film that had a similar story line, and I thought this would be a great story to involve Swan Queen and the Swan Mills family in! Please comment on the first chapter. I have an outline of more to write, but I have only completed this one chapter. If you guys like it, I will be sure to write more! Thanks again!**

**- Sarah**

_**Chapter One**_

As she closed her eyes, Regina Mills felt the sharp pain enter her back. The pain was hardly bearable, as she bit her lip and breathed through her nose. The anesthesia did little to help the sting and pressure of the hollow needle. The hospital bed was the least bit comfortable, and she felt vulnerable in the thinly-layered gown she was forced to wear. As she tried to tune out the pain she was experiencing from the bone marrow biopsy, she began to reflect on this long and ongoing journey herself and her son Henry were undertaking.

It all started with a fever. Little 5-year-old Henry had a temperature that scared Regina enough to go to their town's hospital in Storybrooke, Maine. The doctor merely believed it to be an infection, and prescribed Henry some antibiotics and that was the end of it. Days after taking the medication, the infection was still persisted, along with her son's fever. Accompanied by his increasing fatigue and pale skin, she insisted Dr. Whale do some more tests to discover the causes of Henry's symptoms. Her instincts are never wrong when it comes to her son, she reminded herself.

Regina remembered the first time that Henry had to take a blood test to see what they could find. She stood right in front of him as the doctor inserted the needle into his vein, on his left arm. She looked right into his eyes and told him he was the strongest boy she ever knew, and that her little prince would come out of this victorious with a scoop of ice cream. Their concentration on each other is what allowed Henry to get through the test quite well, and produced little fussing or tears. As Regina pictured this one moment clearly, she thought of how that first test would become the start of many, and that more pain and tribulations were still to come in the young boy's life.

The tests that Dr. Whale took allowed for some more specific areas of conclusion to what Henry really become sick by. The increase in white blood cells, and the low amount of red blood cells led him to believe that Henry had leukemia, a form of cancer within the bone marrow. It was because of the minimal resources that Storybrooke's hospital had in terms of childhood cancer, that Henry and Regina were referred to the Boston Children's Hospital in Boston.

Regina and Henry's first trip down was quite a strenuous one, as the boy began getting rashes and swelling on certain parts of his skin, making the drive not as smooth as Regina had planned. These extra ailments led them right to the hospital with no time to sight-see, and went straight to the referred pediatric oncologist, Dr. Alma Brice. This began many tests on Henry, including more blood tests, a bone marrow biopsy, and too many physical exams to count. When Dr. Brice did confirm that Henry had acute myelogenous leukemia, Regina felt completely overwhelmed. Here she was, staring at her son a few feet away playing with a toy in waiting room with a female nurse, realizing that her son may not be with her forever. Her whole life was Henry, and to not have him be a part of it was a devastating thought. Being the mayor of her town of Storybrooke, she tried to keep a brave face in front of the doctor.

The first thing that came to Regina's mind after that was how to treat the cancer, and what steps needed to be taken to help Henry get through this. With the combination of chemotherapy and other drugs, it was an extremely grueling treatment process for Henry. It was then that she decided to rent a place within Boston for the time being, so that Henry could get all the best treatment at the hospital, without the difficulty of commuting from Storybrooke. Their place was small, but quaint, and perfect for the time being. For the long road of treatment ahead, some solid ground in Boston was needed for Regina to keep a level head, and stay strong for her son.

As Henry began treatment, which was about two weeks ago now, Regina still wanted to help as much as possible in order for Henry to beat the cancer that was raging inside him. The doctor said not much could be done with the little family history of Henry's biological family, since Regina had received Henry through a closed adoption. This has still irritated Regina to this moment, as her search for his biological parents has continued throughout Henry's treatment. Nonetheless, Regina recommended to the doctor that she get tested for her stem cell tissue to discover if by chance, it matched Henry's. She knew this was a far-fetched possibility, but she couldn't just stand by and watch Henry be bumped with chemicals, lose his hair, and vomit all day.

It is what has lead her to this moment now. As the test finished, Regina finally felt a sense of relief as she was no longer being poked and prodded by those large hollow needles. As she sat up from the hospital bed, she felt the sensations of her back return as the local anesthesia wore off. Regina got herself bandaged up, and sent on her way from the examination room. Her daze finally began to subside as she returned her thoughts to the real world, and began to focus on her next move to help Henry, rather than focus on her emotionally draining journey that led to now.

* * *

Regina headed to bathroom to clean herself up from the few tears that slid down her cheek during the test, both from the pain and her emotional tour through the past few weeks. As Regina stared into the mirror, her chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by red eyelids, bright from her earlier tears, and her raven-coloured hair was a messy from laying on her side. She reached into her purse for some concealer and mascara to fix her eyes up, as this was a frequent task these past few weeks. No matter how much she could put on a brave face for her son and the doctors, she hid in the bathroom stall daily to release her feelings.

As she began fixing her makeup, the sound of a closing stall door surprised her, causing a bit of mascara to land on her brow bone. She looked in the mirror to see a blonde nurse behind her. Regina smirked at her choice of scrubs, as they had a pattern of apples of them. She never saw many nurses with very colourful sets of attire, but this nurse seemed to be an exception. It seemed that as she smirked, the blonde noticed what her appearance caused on the brunette's blackened brow. "Oh I am so sorry, did I scare you? These sneakers lost their squeak so my presence is sometimes more sneaky then I intend it to be," the blonde joked.

"It's quite alright dear, my mascara isn't waterproof so it's easy to clean off. Although water-proof mascara does sound like a good purchase recently."

"I hear ya, sometimes I can tear up, and sometimes it's getting some juice in the face by a kid. There are many positives to water-proof makeup."

Regina chuckled at the remark. She quite appreciated the nurse not prying into her situation, as she let her own comment slip from her mouth by accident.

"Well it sounds like you have your hands full, nurse. I shall let you get back to your duties. I will most likely see you around the hospital."

"Sure thing, miss. See you around."

And with that, Regina left the bathroom to go see her son, not considering that the last exchange between herself and the nurse would be true much sooner then they both thought.

* * *

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed as Regina entered the hospital room Henry was staying at for the duration of his stay.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Good. No more tummy aches but I'm pretty tired."

"Well I would say so, it's almost your bedtime! Would you like a story?"

"Mhmm! I got all these new books today from the nurses!" Henry said excitedly despite his fatigue.

"Well that was just wonderful of them. I will read you one and send you off to sleep. Mommy will head to the apartment, and be here bright and early in the morning for when you wake up."

"Okie dokie! Let's read that one," Henry said as he pointed to the top of the stack of new books.

"Okay, I will go grab it."

As Regina walked over to the heap of books, Regina saw her phone light up. She peeked at it briefly, seeing that it was a call from Sidney, her right-hand man when it comes to getting things done. Without him, she wouldn't have found her living situation here in Boston. Although he seemed quite the doe-eyed admirer, he had some uses that came to her advantage. She quickly told Henry to wait a moment as she answered your phone.

"Ms. Mills?"

"Yes, Sidney. Make it quick, I have some stories to read my son before his bedtime."

"Yes, of course. I went digging into the adoption services database for the files on Henry's birth-mother. After quite a bit of searching, I finally found her. There are no specific medical records pertaining to her family history, but I thought you might want to find her to get that information yourself. I would if I was in Boston..."

"I get Sidney," she interrupted. "Just send me her contact information or address, whatever you have. I want to get to the bottom of Henry's cancer, and if I become more acquainted with his birth-mother, maybe I can convince her to give a stem cell sample to see if she's a match with Henry, or any of her family for that matter. Give me the information, I'll write it down."

"Yes, of course. Her name is Emma Swan..."

* * *

After Regina read a story to her son, he quickly fell asleep by her side. She notified the nurse of her departure, lectured the lady on Henry's needs, and began to leave the hospital.

It was only 7:30 in the evening, and Regina wanted to meet this birth-mother of Henry's to see how she could help in his treatment. It wasn't that late out, and it was only a weekday, so a little trip to her address wouldn't hurt. The faster she knew about this woman's medical history, the faster she can find the best way to treat Henry. The drive from the hospital to this woman's residence was a few minutes at best. She couldn't believe the luck that Henry's birth mother was only this far from the hospital, let alone still in Boston since she gave him up.

She arrived to an apartment building that looked quite exceptional. The apartment was constructed of fine red brick, with large, industrial windows. Regina read her notepad over again to make sure she was at her destination, and indeed she was. Maybe this meeting may not be as difficult as she expected. Sure, Henry's mother could have been a drug abuser or a miscreant, but ideas began to alter as she entered this prime residence. Regina knew never to judge a book by its cover, but a pretty cover certainly does help.

As she ascended in the elevator to the 5th floor of the building, her hands began to moisten as her nerves started to get to her. There were so many possibilities of how this meeting could work out, and she was only hoping for the best when it came to Henry. She approached the door, figuring there was no going back now. She had to meet this woman, this had to happen in order for Henry to get better. She knocked on the door. From inside she heard a television, which was quickly turned off after she acknowledged the noise coming from outside her door. Regina focused, put on her mayoral smile, and waited for the door to open. That smile quickly turned into an astonished expression, as a familiar looking blonde opened the door.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the blonde said with the same puzzled look.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favourited! I wrote another chapter for you! Please keep commenting on my progress, as this is my first story! These reviews make my day! I also am looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer. I noticed some mistakes in my last chapter, and I have changed them. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 2**

Regina just stared at the blonde, remembering their interaction earlier that day in the hospital bathroom. These coincidences couldn't get any more shocking today. Not only was Henry's birth mother in Boston and close to the hospital, but she actually worked there as well. This was all just too much for one day. As she stared, she noticed that the woman had Henry's eyes, a nice emerald green that could be seen for miles. The long blonde waves were no longer in the ponytail she had seen previously in the day, but were now hanging loosely, if not haphazardly. Regina most likely chose to visit this woman right after her shift, since her apple-patterned scrubs were still apparent. Quickly, she snapped out of her daze and spoke.

"Are you Miss Swan?" she questioned to the familiar face.

"Call me Emma. You were at the hospital earlier today right? In the bathroom? I scared you by accident."

"Yes, I believe I am," she lightly chuckled. Her tight-lipped smile hid her growing anxiety for the upcoming conversation she desperately needed to begin before she lost her courage.

"Why don't you come in? I just got home. Do you want some tea, or anything to drink?" Emma said with a sigh. She must have been tired from her work that day at the hospital.

"Thank you Miss Swan, a cup of tea would be appreciated."

Regina was grateful for these few moments between Emma heading to the kitchen, as she went to sit on the living room sofa. She went over in her mind as quick as possible how to begin such a life-changing conversation. She didn't want to alarm or shock the blonde, she just wanted her to know that her help was needed.

When Emma came back with two artisanal mugs of Earl Grey tea. The smell alone offered some comfort to Regina. While her senses began to relax, Emma spoke.

"So what can I do you, Mrs..."

"Ms. Mills. Regina Mills," she said with some trepidation. This conversation seemed much more feasible in her own mind.

"Ms. Mills, okay. So what can I do for you? Is it something about the hospital? Or did you just enjoy our earlier conversation?" Emma said with a smirk. Clearly she had no idea what was coming, or she wouldn't be acting so nonchalant.

"Not exactly. What I am about to tell you actually concerns yourself. It's quite startling news and I'm sorry to drop all of this on you and your life, but you're my only hope."

Emma stared at the brunette questioningly. Clearly this is not where she thought it was aiming for. Her eyebrows furrowed as she quickly considered what this could mean, and realized she had no idea what to expect.

"Oh...well okay. Lay it on me. I can take it."

"You gave up a baby for adoption 5 years ago here in Boston, correct?" Regina asked apprehensively.

All the blonde could do was nod. Her eyes were wide-eyed in shock and remained fixed on the brunette. It was a memory that remained in her mind every day since she started working at the children's hospital.

"Well I am here to tell you that I was the one who adopted him. His name is Henry and he is very sick. He's actually at the hospital you work at. It took me this long to find you since the records on Henry's biological parents were sealed because of the closed adoption. The reason I am telling you this is because Henry has leukaemia, and his chemotherapy treatments can only do so much to help him. The doctor recommended the possibility of a stem cell transplant, but because I knew nothing of his biological family, I didn't know what to do. I took the liberty of getting tested myself today, but I won't get the results for a while and it's highly unlikely I will be a donor match.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I would like to ask you about your and your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters, or other children, that could help Henry in any way? If we could get them tested, there could be a chance that Henry could get this transplant and have less reliance on the chemotherapy. He's only a little boy, and the drugs take so much out of him."

Emma still sat there, eyes fixed on the brunette. It was safe to say she was in shock. She thought about that little boy everyday and what it would have been like to have him in her life. Now she sees this boy's mother right in front of her. This Ms. Mills seemed proper, probably have a high-ranking job, and very concerned about the boy's health. Henry, what an old name, Emma thought to herself. She was snapped out of her daze when Regina spoke again.

"I'm sorry to put all of this on you. I understand if this is hard for you, I had no intentions of bringing Henry in to your life, but these are dire circumstances and I'm just worried about Henry getting better." Regina stared at the blonde with watery eyes. This was not a way to create sympathy, but she really did tear up at the mention of Henry' illness quite often. Her mayoral mask was disintegrating the longer Henry was sick.

Emma finally had the ability to speak. "No, it's ok. You want him to get better, and that's my job anyways at the hospital. Unfortunately, I can't help much with the family history part. My parents gave me up when I was born, and as far as I know, I have no brothers or sisters. I know as little about my own family as you know about Henry's, honestly."

Regina sighed. She knew that was a possibility that she may not learn much from this encounter, but she still had hope that it could shed some new light on how Henry got sick, or if there was anyone who could help him.

"I see," Regina nodded slowly. She grabbed her knees in contemplation, while simultaneously rubbing her clammy hands on her tan-coloured tights.

"I can help in any way possible other than that, though. I mean, I do work at the hospital. I can make sure he gets all the extra care he needs, and help you out in any way I can. If you want, I can even check to see if I'm a donor? I know it may be a long shot, but it's the least I could do. You seem like a nice person, and all I wanted was for the kid to be happy. It looks like he hit the jackpot with you." Emma gave her a timid smile.

Regina gave a small smile in return. She felt relieved knowing that Emma was so thoughtful in this situation. She could have just said she wanted nothing to do with it all, but she remained kind and concerned about Henry's situation. Not to mention she felt comfort in knowing that Emma believed she was a great parent, and exactly the person she wished her child to end up with.

All of a sudden, a rush of fear overcame Regina. She forgot about the possibility of Emma wanting to now be a part of Henry's life. This was another obstacle to tackle.

"Thank you very much in your concern for Henry. Feel free to do what ever you wish to help him. I won't pressure you or anything. It would mean the world to Henry and I if there was more that could be done for his cancer. Umm... does this mean you would like to meet him, or get to know him? I'm sure you must be curious about him."

"Of course I would love to meet the kid. I just don't want to barge in on both of your lives though. I know it's a closed adoption, so for me to now be involved in your lives sounds almost invasive. I'm not planning to take him from you or anything, umm, but I would still like to see him. You don't even have to say I'm his mom or anything, that might just confuse him. I just think it would be nice to see how he turned out. Sorry I'm rambling here, I do that when I'm nervous." Emma brushed her hands through her hair and rocked her legs back in forth, waiting for a response from the brunette.

"Well, your thoughts have eased mine. I think it would be advisable for him to remain unaware of your relationship with him, as he has a hard time comprehending his own illness, let alone having another mother. You can come visit him tomorrow, since I will be with him for most of the day. He's quite the little boy, and I'm sure you will enjoy getting to know him.

"As for the testing, like I said, you can do what you wish. I won't know my results till the end of the week, but having another shot at a possible donor is always helpful. Henry just gets so weak sometimes from the chemotherapy. His hair is starting to fall out too."

Emma reached over and placed her hand onto Regina's as they rested on her knee. She gave the most reassuring gaze with those green eyes into Regina's own chocolate ones.

"I would be happy to help. I'm sure I'm one of many to help this little kid's battle."

"You're actually one of the few. I'm a single mother, and here in Boston for the time being for Henry. We're actually from Maine, in a town called Storybrooke, which I am the mayor of."

"Oh wow, I guess my first impression of you is now beaten. A mayor, huh? You must be the all-and-powerful up there. How come your citizens don't help out?"

Regina snickered in response. "Well Miss Swan, I may be all-and-powerful, but that seemed to create a sense of fear in the town rather than the desire to rush to my aid."

"Well they must be idiots, because you seem great, and you need all the help you can get, for Henry." Emma's hand still rested on the brunette's knee, as both women felt comforted by the contact.

"Well you should tell them that yourself. Anyways, I must be heading out now. I'm quite sore still from my bone marrow biopsy, and I would like to rest for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, of course. Let me show you out."

Both women stood up from their respective chairs and walked towards the doorway. Emma noticed the slow walk Regina had, and it was obvious that the back pain in combination with those heels, that she was in pain.

"So are you really doing this all on your own, I mean with helping Henry?" Emma asked.

"Well apart from the doctors, I guess I am."

"Now you have one more nurse it seems, and hopefully a new friend."

Regina gave a slight close-lipped smile. "It seems so."

As Regina went to open the door to leave, Emma spoke up.

"Hey Regina, it's my birthday today. I wished not to be alone today, and I guess my wish came true."

"I suppose it has. I will see you tomorrow Miss Swan."

Regina left and closed the door behind her. As she took the elevator to the ground floor, she kept thinking over the entire conversation she had with the blonde. She was certainly grateful for her to be involved in Henry's treatment, and hopefully things stay at this present distance, and nothing complicates her and Henry's life. Regina considered what Emma said about being friends. That seemed likely, but she didn't want to think it would be anything more than that. Sure, a friend here would be helpful to herself and to Henry, but she was never good at having one.

She continued to think everything that occurred in Miss Swan's apartment till she drove to her Boston apartment. As she drifted off to sleep later that evening, all she could picture was the blonde's pleasant smile.


End file.
